Legacy wireless communication networks are primarily voice-centric networks. These networks also often include traditional backhaul networks using dedicated T-1 lines. These dedicated T-1 backhaul lines are expensive to own and operate. Also, these T-1 lines are based on time-division multiplexing (TDM) technology with low bandwidth, but also with low, fixed latency as is desirable for voice traffic.
Modern wireless communication networks are data-centric networks and are moving towards an Internet Protocol (IP) based architecture. Third generation access technologies such as WiMax (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) and LTE (Long Term Evolution) support higher bandwidths, enabling new bandwidth intensive applications. This results in a need for higher capacity in the system's backhaul network. Since T-1 lines are expensive and also not optimized for IP-based networks, simply purchasing or leasing more T-1 lines is not a preferred solution to increasing bandwidth needs.
Overview
A method for operating a communication system is provided. The method includes receiving an arrival rate of a plurality of real-time packets, and receiving a real-time packet including a first plurality of identifiers, for transmission on a first link or a second link, where the first link has a first bandwidth. The method also includes processing the real-time packet to select a first selected link from the first link and the second link based on the first plurality of identifiers, the arrival rate of the plurality of real-time packets, and the first bandwidth, and transmitting the real-time packet on the first selected link.
A communication system comprising an interface and a processing system is provided. The interface is configured to receive an arrival rate of a plurality of real-time packets, and to receive a real-time packet including a first plurality of identifiers for transmission on a first link or a second link, where the first link has a first bandwidth. The processing system is configured to process the real-time packet to select a first selected link from the first link and the second link based on the first plurality of identifiers, the arrival rate of the plurality of real-time packets, and the first bandwidth. The interface is also configured to transmit the real-time packet on the first selected link.